Finding Dad
by snarkysweetness
Summary: A character piece. Minerva’s daughter finally discovers who her father is.


**Title: **Finding Dad **  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Athena McGonagall and Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody, kind of.Past Minerva/Alastor.**  
Rating: **PG**  
Warnings: **None.**  
When: **Seven or so odd years after the war. **  
Summary:** A character piece. Minerva's daughter finally discovers who her father is.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns Minni, Moody, and world. Jenn here owns Attie.**  
Author's Note: **This is really for my own development, but my friends like to read these things, so here it is, in fic form.

_Her eyes were glistening. "When my husband died, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone again and I didn't. I know now it's because I didn't let myself, but then, all I could think of was having you. So when he refused, I went into Hogsmeade and had a few too many drink at Rosie's-"_

_"And fucked some sleazy Death Eater? Bar Patron? Who?"_

_"Athena McGonagall, you watch your langu-"_

_"I'm not watching jack shit. You tell me who my father is!"_

_"ALASTOR MOODY!"_

_Minerva covered her mouth before closing her eyes._

_Athena sat back in her chair, unaware that she'd been sitting up so rigidly. Her...and her moth..._

And so she'd been given a vault key. It had taken her a long time to come explore her father's vault. Work, Teddy, getting engaged, all had gotten in the way. Also, she hadn't been sure if she was ready for this yet, but, it was always better to do things now, rather than miss out on the chance to do them later.

Stepping inside, she was surprised to see how much gold he'd left to her. Not only did she not need it, but it seemed odd for there to be so much. Then she remembered that this was her _father_ here, the man who was as paranoid as they came. He probably hadn't ever needed to spend anything that he earned aside from basic necessities.

Though, he'd taken time off from being paranoid long enough to have a long-time affair with her mother. Odd man, her dad. If only his paranoia had allowed him to claim his family, then she would have grown up with a father. She was trying hard not to be angry with her parents, after all, she'd been born in the middle of a war and she'd even been kidnapped at one point, proving that if she was in such danger being a Professor's daughter, she'd be in even more danger as Auror Moody's daughter.

If their roles were reversed, she didn't know if she could say that she wouldn't do the same. She didn't know if she would either, which was another story altogether.

She would donate most of the gold to charity, after setting up a small fund for Teddy. Poor tyke hadn't been left which much. His father had been poor, his mother an Auror, and his grandmother disinherited. He needed a little something.

Athena began going through some other things. Old case files, odd, why would he want her to have these? Small family heirlooms, a family tree-

With her and her mother written in.

She smiled, getting a bit teary. Oh dad...

And then something fell out. An old bit of parchment.

Setting aside her family tree, she opened the parchment up carefully, finding another, newer piece enclosed. Deciding to read the older before the newer, she took a seat on an old rocking chair. She was surprised when it wasn't booby-trapped. Though, she was sure her dad would be proud that it had crossed her mind.

_Athena,_

Your mother told me an interesting piece of news today; I'm your father. I wasn't sure what to make of the news at first, after all, I've always known, but knowing and _**knowing**__ are two different things altogether._

I do know this; I'm proud of you. You're the most intelligent, beautiful child in this world, and the only person capable of wrapping me around her little finger, though, your mother might be able to pull that off as well.

I'm sorry that we'll never be able to tell you the truth, and if you're reading this, than it means that someone finally got the better of me. I hope I went down fighting that old bastard, Voldemort. For you. I will get him one day for taking you, don't you doubt it for a second.

Always know that even if I could not claim you as my daughter, I've always loved you and I will always do my best to watch over you and take care of you, even if you don't realize I'm doing it.

Take care of your mother. She's an amazing woman and the love of my life. Tell her that, will you? In case she ever forgets. She can be stubborn from time to time, after all.

Be good to her and to yourself, never carry your wand in you back pocket, and always remain vigilant and alert, you never know when someone will be out for you.

I love you, more than you'll ever know.

Dad

Athena looked up from the parchment and sniffled a bit. Who could have guessed it? Her dad was such a-

She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. Perhaps there really had been a side to him that she'd never been able to see. Though, she vaguely remembered him being gentler when she was a child.

Unfolding the newer piece, she chuckled.

_I lived this long, can you believe it?_

I still love your mother, even if she thinks I'm a crazy old man and you're one hell of an Auror. Be sure to get the bastard who killed me.

Make your old man proud.

Moody

She shook her head.

Good lord, some people did get battier with old age.


End file.
